Prince of my Heart
by Vickychan
Summary: AU Frieza and Vegeta are arranged to be married. Neither of them want it, but Kold and King Vegeta refuse to listen to their sons. Serious action must be taken to stop the wedding, and can Vegeta make Frieza to tell him where he's getting these injuries?
1. Prologue

Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta's palace. King Kold, king of the changelings and King Vegeta, king of the saiyans were at their final meeting. The meeting which would secure each of them the other's throne. All had been arranged. The dates, the place, the ceremony. A saiyan ceremony had been agreed. King Vegeta had insisted upon a saiyan marriage and Kold, not wanting to lose the saiyan thrown, had reluctantly agreed. Now, all that was required was one last meeting to confirm the holy bonding of their only children.  
~

"And this will secure the changeling throne?" King Vegeta confirmed.  
"Of course. Your son and grandchildren will have the changeling throne. As long as my son will have the saiyan throne." Kold replied.  
"As agreed." King Vegeta nodded.  
"Perfect." Kold smiled. "Then it is agreed. When your only son is fifteen years old, he will marry my only son."  
"It is done." King Vegeta nodded. "In ten year's time, Prince Vegeta and Prince Frieza are to wed."


	2. Stubborn Brats

"Father, no!" Frieza protested. "Do I have to? Really?"  
"Yes!" Kold snapped. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. It is NOT up for discussion, Frieza!"  
"But the princess is a CHILD! She's only five years old!" Frieza insisted.  
"Well, he is a rather cute child." Kold reasoned.  
_"He?"_ Frieza thought.  
Kold sighed.  
"Maybe you'll be better if I show you a picture of him." he took a photo out of the front of his armor, and handed it to Frieza. Frieza took the photo, and looked at it. His eyes widened.  
"Father, this is a BOY!"  
"Yes." Kold nodded. "And?"  
"The saiyans have a PRINCE?!" Frieza cried. "I thought Vegeta was a girl!"  
"Now, why on earth would you think that?" Kold asked, a puzzled expression on his face.  
"Because, dear father, I'm STRAIGHT!" Frieza protested.  
"So what?" Kold shrugged. "You don't have to be gay to marry a boy."  
"No, but it helps!" Frieza argued.  
"Oh, stop complaining. You won't be getting married for years yet anyway - and it'll come slower than you think." Kold replied.  
"How long?" Frieza asked.  
"Oh, I think he'll be fit to wed when he is fifteen."   
"FIFTEEN?!" Frieza shouted. "Are you insane?! He'll still be a child!"  
"He'll be a young adult." Kold corrected him sternly.  
"Oh, it's the same thing!" Frieza frowned.

Kold suddenly because very angry and impatient with his son.  
"Frieza!" he snapped, making Frieza flinch a little. "I don't want to hear any more of this! You WILL marry Prince Vegeta!"  
"But why, father?" Frieza whined.  
"Frieza, don't you understand?" Kold's tone was calmer now. "If you marry Prince Vegeta, you'll one day be the king of Planet Vegeta."  
"So basically... you want me to marry someone young enough to be my son, just so that YOU will have Planet Vegeta?" Frieza stated.  
"Listen," Kold was getting impatient again. "Just marry him, okay?! You will do as I say!"  
"But father - "  
"FRIEZA!" Kold glared down at him. "You do what I say, boy. Or else you'll pay the price. Understand?"  
"........" Frieza gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine then!" he growled. "I'll marry the damn prince of saiyans." with that, he stormed out angrily.  
"Stubborn brat." Kold mumbled.

~~~Planet Vegeta~~~

Vegeta shook his head.  
"Father, I don't see why I should marry someone of a different race." he said.   
"Listen, if you marry Frieza you'll one day be the king of changelings." King Vegeta told him. "Won't that be wonderful?"  
"But she's so much older than me - she's old enough to be my mother! Father, _you're_ better off marrying her!" Vegeta insisted.  
"Her?" King Vegeta looked at him. "Why do you assume Frieza is a princess?"  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta's eyes widened. "You mean you want me to marry a MAN?!"  
"King Kold only has one child. Had Frieza any sisters, I would arrange for you to marry one of them. But, as it happens, Kold's only child is a male."  
"Yes, and an ADULT male! Father, this is ridiculous!" Vegeta protested.  
"Listen to me, boy." King Vegeta said sternly. "You _will_ marry Prince Frieza! It is not up for discussion."  
"Don't _I_ get a say in this? Don't _I_ have rights?!" Vegeta protested.  
"In this case?" King Vegeta said. "No." he looked at Vegeta. "Now you listen, this is strictly between King Kold and I. We have arranged for you and Frieza to be married, and as our sons, you are Frieza are to respect and obey our wishes. Understood?"  
"This isn't fair!" Vegeta whined. "Who cares about the changeling throne? I do NOT want to marry Prince Frieza!"  
"Tough." King Vegeta replied. "Because it's already been arranged - and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."  
"I hate you!!" Vegeta shouted, and stormed out of the room angrily.  
"Stubborn brat." King Vegeta mumbled.


	3. Call it Intuition

King Kold and King Vegeta stood opposite each other. Between them was a large stone circle on the ground, built into the grass of one of the gardens at King Vegeta's palace. This was where the final confirmations of important agreements such as the one of Prince Vegeta and Prince Frieza's wedding took place.   
Their sons stood at their sides, both staring at the ground.  
"Lift your head up, boy." Kold mumbled. "What will King Vegeta think?"  
"He can think what he likes." Frieza replied. He lifted his head up anyway, though. At the same time as Prince Vegeta.  
"Kold, is your son agreed?" King Vegeta asked.  
"Certainly. And yours?"  
"Of course."  
"Good." Kold gave his satisfied smile. "Well, I believe all we need now is for them to make their wishes known." He pushed Frieza forward a little with his tail. "Go on."  
"……" Frieza nodded, his face expressionless. "Yes, father."  
"Vegeta," King Vegeta gave his son a light kick. "And you?"  
"….. Hai." Prince Vegeta mumbled.

Frieza and Prince Vegeta stepped onto the circle. They both turned their heads to shoot one last pleading glance at their fathers, who just stared coldly and sternly back.   
The two princes moved closer in, until they both stood opposite each other in the center of the circle. Frieza stared down at the saiyan prince and Vegeta, up at Frieza. 

Vegeta walked over to Frieza, and took off the medallion he wore around his neck. He held it up to Frieza.  
"For you, Frieza-san." He said. Frieza took the medallion, and put it on. This, of course, was the first signal that the marriage would in fact take place. Kold nodded approvingly for Prince Vegeta giving Frieza the medallion, and King Vegeta nodded in the same approving way for Frieza wearing it.

Now it was Frieza's turn to make his gesture. He swallowed, and knelt down to reach the little prince. Prince Vegeta put up no resistance and just stood there as Frieza leaned in and kissed him.   
King Vegeta and King Kold both gave two other nods.  
Frieza pulled away, and stood up.   
"I shall gladly be your husband." He recited the words his father had taught him to say.  
"And I, yours." Prince Vegeta answered with words that had been taught to him by his own father.  
"Well," King Vegeta stepped towards them, along with King Kold. "I believe there is nothing else to be said."  
"Well then, it's agreed." Kold replied. He put his hand on his son's shoulder. Frieza looked away as he did so.  
"Our sons will be wed." Kold smiled.  
"That's right." King Vegeta nodded. "Alright then," he looked at his own son, and then at Frieza. "We'll leave you two alone while we discuss the wedding arrangements. Feel free to explore the gardens." With that, he looked at Kold, and they both left.

Frieza waited until they were both out of sight, then he looked at Vegeta.  
"I'm sorry about that." He said.  
"I understand." Vegeta replied. "It's a traditional gesture made in an arranged marriage."  
"This marriage is certainly arranged, there is no other way I'd go through with it!" Frieza exclaimed.  
"You don't want to go through with this either?" Vegeta asked.  
"Well of course I don't! First of all, you're just a child, and second of all… you're not my time."  
"You're straight too, huh?" Vegeta mumbled.  
"They must be crazy, why on earth would they want us married?" Frieza protested.  
"My father tells me it's so I can be king of your race…" Vegeta answered.  
"Yes…. And my father wants us married so I'm king of yours." Frieza told him.

"Why are you going along with it?" Vegeta insisted.  
Frieza looked at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"How old are you?" Vegeta asked.  
"Excuse me, that is a very personal question!" Frieza frowned.  
"Well you can't be that old, you don't look a day over twenty." Vegeta replied.   
"Oh…." Frieza was rather flattered by this remark. "Well…. If you must know, I'm thirty five."   
"Wow, really?" Vegeta seemed surprised. "Well, changelings must age slower than saiyans." He shook his head. "But anyway, you're by far an adult. Surely Kold can't push you around like this! Why do you let him?"  
"You could ask why do you let _your_ father push you around." Frieza answered back.  
"That's different. I'm five years old. My father has legal rights over me. Yours doesn't." Vegeta replied. "Why don't you just tell him that you don't want to marry me? There's nothing he can do about it!"  
"……" Frieza looked away. "Prince Vegeta, with all due respect, you're much too young to understand even your own family issues. Let alone mine!"  
"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Vegeta frowned.  
"Nothing. I'm simply telling you to stay out of my domestic life. That's all." Frieza replied.  
"But why?" Vegeta frowned in confusion. It was then that he noticed for the first time the mark Frieza had under his left eye, as if he had been hit.  
"Where is that scar from? He asked.  
"Hm?" Frieza looked at him. "Oh!" he touched the bruise. "I… I had an accident while training." He said. Vegeta wasn't convinced, but at the same time not that bothered right now.  
"Frieza, you _have_ to tell your father that you are an adult!" he insisted. "Please, you're the only one who can! You must stop this wedding!"  
"… I…."  
"Frieza, come on! He has no power over you! None what so ever! You are an adult, and if you don't want to go through with this wedding, he can't make you."

"…….." Frieza seemed to be considering Vegeta's words very carefully.  
"I…. Suppose I could challenge him. After all, I am an adult…"  
_"Frieza!"_ Frieza jerked his head towards the sound of his father's voice calling him.  
"Yes!" a triumphant look appeared of Vegeta's face. "Tell him! Put a stop to this wedding!"  
Frieza glanced in the direction of his father.   
"I…."  
_"Frieza! Come here this instant, boy!"_  
"Frieza?" Vegeta looked at him. Frieza looked back at the saiyan prince.  
"I'm sorry. I can't." he said. Quickly, he rushed off to him father.  
"But Frieza – " Vegeta didn't bother finishing the sentence; Frieza had already gone. He watched the changeling leave. Call it intuition, but he had the feeling something wasn't quite right with Frieza and his father.  
"Hmmm…."

~~~Later~~~

"Vegeta-sama," a servant entered King Vegeta's chambers.  
"Hm?" King Vegeta replied, not bothering to open his eyes to look at the servant. The king lay on a table on his stomach with a towel around his waist, his back, shoulder and feet being massaged by two very attractive female servants. His head rested on his folded arms.  
"Your son wishes to talk to you." The servant told him.  
"Yeah, what about?" King Vegeta replied carelessly.   
"He will not say, but he says it's important."  
"……" King Vegeta sighed. "Alright, send him in."  
"Hai, your majesty." The servant said with a bow. She moved towards the door, opened it, and finally she bowed as Prince Vegeta walked impatiently in, before leaving the room altogether.  
"Father, I want to talk to you!" Prince Vegeta announced.  
"I know that, the servant just told me." King Vegeta mumbled, already bored of this conversation. "Well spit it out, boy! What is it?"  
"I have reason to believe Prince Frieza isn't being treated properly." Prince Vegeta told him.  
"Now what on earth makes you think that?" King Vegeta asked.  
"Did you notice that injury he has under his eye?" Prince Vegeta replied.  
"No, I can't say I did." King Vegeta answered. "And if he did have an injury, he probably got it through training."  
"That's what he said." Prince Vegeta told him.  
"Then what's the matter?!" King Vegeta insisted. "Away with you, boy. You're wasting my time!"  
"Father, I don't think Frieza was telling the truth." Prince Vegeta said.  
"And what makes you think that?" King Vegeta questioned him.  
"He seems very uneasy about talking about his home life, like he has something to hide." Prince Vegeta began. "And I could tell he was lying when he made up that story about being injured in training."  
"Are you suggesting that Kold is abusing him?" King Vegeta turned his head to look at his son.  
"In a word, yes." Prince Vegeta nodded.  
"Interesting." King Vegeta said with a little interest, and turned away.  
"Well?" Prince Vegeta frowned.  
"What?" King Vegeta spoke with his eyes closed.  
"Is that all you can say? Don't you understand?! Kold is beating up Frieza!" Prince Vegeta protested.  
"Well what do you want me to do about it?" King Vegeta asked. "Ring social services?" he smirked a little at his own joke.   
"Father, don't you see what this means?!" Prince Vegeta demanded.  
"Nope." King Vegeta replied.  
"If Kold is abusing Frieza, who's to say he won't abuse ME?!" Vegeta insisted.  
"He won't. He knows what will happen if he does." King Vegeta told him.  
"Well still, I don't want to be marrying someone in their thirties who gets beaten up by their own father! The man is obviously a loser!"   
"He is NOT a loser!" King Vegeta still didn't look at his son, but his tone did all the work for him. "Get out, will you? I know you only came here to try your luck at putting a stop to this wedding but it won't work. You're marrying Prince Frieza and that is the end of it. Understood?"  
"But father – "  
"Vegeta!" King Vegeta turned his head this time. He glared sternly at his son. "I'm warning you! This is the last I want to hear of it, you understand? Now go on, get out!"  
"….. Hmph!" Vegeta stormed out, leaving a servant to close the door after her.

King Vegeta gave an annoyed sigh.  
"That child!" he growled. "I always thought there was something wrong with him. Argumentative little brat." He mumbled. He moved his head a little to address the servant that massaged his back. "Go higher!" he snapped. "What do you think this is, a smear test?! And you, a little more round the ankles!"  
The servants rolled their eyes and obeyed him. Great, he was in one of his moods again.


	4. Cancel the Wedding

*Thanks to Denia for reminding me to "get a move on" with this fic :P  
This is for you, babe!  
~~~ 

There was a knock on Frieza's door.   
"…" Frieza looked in the mirror as he tried to treat the wounds his father has just given him. He found it hard to reach the wounds that were mostly around his waist and back, and bit his lip in pain when he applied to disinfectant to them.   
There was another knock.  
"Yes?" Frieza answered.  
"Frieza-sama, you have a visitor." A female voice told him.  
"Who is it?" Frieza asked the servant.  
"Frieza, it's me." A familiar boy's voice replied.  
"Vegeta?" Frieza gasped. "I – hang on a moment!" he quickly put the disinfectant down and picked up his armor.   
"Hurry up!" Vegeta's impatient voice complained.  
"Come in." Frieza said.

The door opened, and Prince Vegeta entered.  
"Does your father know you're here?" Frieza asked.  
"Well of course he does! So does yours."  
"My father never said you were coming."  
"Perhaps it slipped his mind." Vegeta shrugged. He jumped up and sat on the bed.  
"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" Frieza mumbled.  
"Well until you do something, this will BE my home!" Vegeta frowned.  
"Not this again…"  
"I don't see what your problem is." Vegeta looked at him. "Kold can't do anything to you – and if he does, I'll… I'll get my father to set the saiyan army on him!"  
"I don't know what you mean." Frieza turned away. "My father never does anything to me anyway."  
"Frieza, I may be a child, but I'm not a stupid one." Vegeta answered. "I know what's going on here. My father may not believe me when I say –"  
"Your father?!" Frieza gasped, spinning round to face him.

"Yes, my father." Vegeta nodded.  
"What did you say to him?!" Frieza demanded.  
"Just the truth."  
"Which is?!"  
"You know what it is. I told him Kold was abusing you –"  
"You did - -" Frieza clenched his fist. "You had no right to say that! It's not even TRUE!"  
"Then how did you injure your eye?" Vegeta challenged.  
"I told you how, I was training! You get injured in training, it's easily done."  
"I don't believe you."   
"Believe what you want." Frieza said bitterly.  
"I will." Vegeta replied. 

He shook his head.  
"But anyway – that's not why I'm here."  
"Why are you here, then?" Frieza asked.  
"Well, I told my father I wanted to get to know you a little better." Vegeta began. "But I really wanted to tell you something."  
"Tell me what?"  
"I know how we can stop this wedding – and you don't even have to tell Kold." Vegeta grinned.  
"I don't understand." Frieza said. "How can we stop it without telling my father? Or yours, for that matter?"  
"We're having a traditional changeling wedding ceremony, right? Just like we had a changeling engagement ceremony?"  
"Yes. I'm afraid my father wouldn't agree to our marriage if he didn't get his own way." Frieza sighed.   
"Well, changelings have huge ceremonies, don't they? With hundreds of guests – they invite every single person they know."  
"Yes, yes…" Frieza nodded. "But I still don't see how that helps. What is your plan?"  
"Can you get hold of a guest list?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes, probably."  
"Get one – and tell all the guests that the wedding has been moved to say… a few years from now? Or better still, tell them it's been cancelled!"

"Wh – What?!" Frieza's eyes widened.  
"Think about it. I know your father, what are the chances that he will let us go on with the wedding if his guests aren't there?"  
"I…"  
"It will at least delay the wedding if anything, and perhaps our fathers will see sense in the meantime."  
"But what if they don't? Which I doubt they will."  
"It's still a few more unmarried days – weeks, months, years! Does it matter?" Vegeta pleaded. "Please, you have to! I don't want to get married at all yet, and especially not to an older man."  
"Vegeta, I don't want this anymore than you do, but –"  
"It's worth it." Vegeta promised. "I guarantee it."  
"…" Frieza looked at the ground.  
"Don't worry, our fathers won't find out until it's too late. We have nothing to lose."  
"And we may not have anything to gain, either."  
"Trust me."  
"…" Frieza sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." He looked at Vegeta. "But we mustn't keep meeting up like this, my father at least will start to become suspicious. We don't see each other until the wedding, alright?"  
"Agreed." Vegeta nodded. "Thank you, Frieza."  
"You're welcome…" 


	5. One Week from Now

"I'm sorry." Frieza spoke to the last guest. "I know, there were high hopes for this wedding… but it was just too hard to do. The problems? Well, Vegeta and I weren't too thrilled with the idea… but King Vegeta also decided that even at fifteen Prince Vegeta would still be too young to marry – Yes, I know. Young marriages are common for changelings but not for saiyans." He listened a little more while the angered and disappointed guest ranted on. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. If there are any changes you'll be the first to know, okay? But for now the wedding is cancelled." He silently gave a relieved sigh when the guest seemed to back down a little. "Alright. Yes. Yes, I promise you. Okay. Bye." He hung up.   
"Whew!" Frieza lay down on his bed, and just as he did another voice came through his scouter.  
"Frieza? Are you there?"  
"Vegeta?" Frieza frowned. "What is it?"  
"Did you do it? Did you call all the guests?" Vegeta asked.  
"I just finished now." Frieza told him.  
"Good."  
"Yeah…" Frieza mumbled.

Vegeta was a little put off by his tone.  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
"… We won't get away with it." Frieza said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was thinking about it before," Frieza began. "We're supposed to get married in ten years, what are the odds that father won't find out we've told everybody the wedding is cancelled?"  
"… It won't happen." Vegeta told him.  
"You didn't think about that, did you?"  
"Well neither did you!" Vegeta frowned. "Not until you'd already started telling everybody, right?"  
"… You're right." Frieza sighed.  
"We've told everybody the wedding is cancelled now, so we might as well stick to that. You can't guarantee Kold's gonna find out anyway, can you?"  
"… I suppose not. Although it's pretty unlikely he won't."  
"Well we've done it now."  
"… Yes, you're right." Frieza said. "We'd might as well just hope nobody wants to talk to him about it…"  
"That's it. So I'll see you some other time, then?"  
"Yeah… bye." Frieza switched off his scouter, hoping Kold wouldn't find out about his guests.

~~~3 weeks later~~~

"FRIEZAAAAA!" King Kold's voice bellowed throughout the palace. Frieza raised his head with a gasp. His blood froze.   
"I –" he was about to run out of the room to hide when Kold broke the door down.  
"WHAT do you think you are doing?!" he roared.  
"Father, I –"  
"Telling everybody the wedding is cancelled, what a nice little stunt you pulled!" Kold snarled. "Did you really think I'm so THICK I wouldn't notice in ten damn years?!"  
"No, I –"  
"I know you're not thrilled with the idea of marrying the prince but this is going TOO DAMN FAR!" he didn't even give Frieza time to react before he slammed his fist into his son's stomach. He watched as Frieza coughed up blood and just managed to hold himself up on all fours.  
"You haven't gotten away with this." Kold hissed. "It was a guest that called me about the cancellation, and I told them what I'm going to tell everybody else – and what I'll tell you, as well."  
"Huh…?" Frieza looked at him.

Kold smirked.  
"Fool, Frieza. I suppose you thought that by doing this you could get a little more time as a free man, hm?"  
"…"  
"Well you were wrong." Kold told him. "In fact, you were better off before. At least you had ten years alone then. But now…" he looked at Frieza. "You have a week."  
"WHAT?!" Frieza's eyes widened and he collapsed to the floor.   
"That's right." Kold said. "You will NOT get away with this, Frieza! I'm going to discuss things with King Vegeta and see if it is possible to get you married in a week – a MONTH maximum!" with that, he stormed out.  
"… Oh, fuck…" Frieza coughed again.


	6. The Privilege

The knot in Frieza's stomach tightened as he stood opposite Vegeta at the edge of the circle. He stared across at the young saiyan prince, and then looked away. His face burned, he could feel everybody's eyes on him –Kold's eyes on him. The medallion he wore around his neck suddenly started to feel heavy, and he was afraid to look up. 

Kold came up beside Frieza, and King Vegeta beside his own son. That was Frieza and Vegeta's cue to step forward. Frieza looked up at his father, who glared down at him sternly. He then looked at Vegeta, and took a step forward. The crowd watched as they made their way over to meet at the center of the circle. Vegeta raised his head to see Frieza, and became tense with fear and nerves when their eyes met. Both of them could see that the other dreaded the next movement.  
Frieza crouched down and gazed at Vegeta for a moment, just to see if that would make all this go away. It didn't of course.   
"…" Vegeta didn't move, and neither did Frieza.

King Vegeta and Kold began to get a little edgy as the guests stared at their sons, wondering why they hadn't made the final step. A couple of voices broke into murmurs, and others started to watch the princes with looks of disappointment and or confusion on their faces.  
Kold cleared his throat and forced a friendly laugh.  
"Perhaps they are enchanted with each other already!" a few of the guests laughed at this.  
"Weird sense of humor." Vegeta mumbled quietly to Frieza.  
"You should see them when my father gives a speech. I don't think they get out much." Frieza replied. Vegeta chuckled a little.  
"Come on, boys!" Kold urged in a delightful tone that contained hidden anger and annoyance that only Frieza could pick up on. This familiar tone frightened Frieza and before he knew what he was doing he leant forward and pressed his lips hard against Vegeta's. The saiyan's eyes widened as Frieza did so, but he was too shocked to pull away before the kiss was over and they were wed.

Frieza rose up without looking at Vegeta as the guests started to clap. Kold and King Vegeta exchanged satisfied glances and made their way over to meet beside their sons in the circle. They shook hands and the clapping grew louder, before Kold turned to his guests and directed them back into the house for refreshments.

~~~~~

Vegeta sat by himself in one corner of the room. There was plenty to eat and he was hungry, but for some reason he felt embarrassed to taking the food. Perhaps being surrounded by all these changelings made him feel a little uncomfortable…  
"Vegeta," his father's voice greeted him. Vegeta raised his head to see King Vegeta standing over him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You're not settling in very well." King Vegeta commented as he handed his son a few things to eat, as he'd noticed Vegeta had been starving himself.  
"Can you blame me?" Vegeta replied glumly. "I'm married to someone who is not only a man, but a man who is of a completely different race to me and old enough to be my father."  
"Vegeta, we've been through this." King Vegeta sighed. "You can complain all you like but it won't do any good – you're married now and you won't be getting divorced soon, by the way that was something I wanted to talk to you about…"  
"Talk to me about what?" Vegeta asked. King Vegeta motioned for Vegeta to move up on the cushioned bench he was sitting on. Vegeta moved to make room for his father.

King Vegeta sat down beside him, and spoke in a low voice to stop other people hearing their private conversation.  
"Now as you know… Kold and I agreed to have a changeling wedding ceremony…"  
"Yes." Vegeta nodded.  
"Well… this was never part of our deal, but I still think it would be appropriate if you and Frieza… had a saiyan ceremony, too."  
"What are you saying…?" Vegeta became uneasy.   
"I know the saiyan bonding procedure can be very emotional and if anything it changes your feelings even just slightly…"  
"Father…"  
"The reason I originally wanted you to marry at fifteen is that by then you will be in a much better mental state to bond – I hardly think five is a suitable age. Which is why, since you have performed the changeling ceremony sooner, I will leave it up to you when you want to bond with Frieza."  
"Father –"  
"I was going to have you two bond after Kold's ceremony, but like I said, five isn't necessarily a suitable age."

"Father, you don't have to worry about that." Vegeta told him. "Are you sure?" King Vegeta was rather taken aback. "You think you are fit to bond _now_? I don't want you to do something you'll regret later."  
"No, what I mean was that you don't have to worry about me being to young… because I am never bonding with Frieza."  
"Excuse me?" King Vegeta stared at him.  
"You said it yourself, the saiyan bonding wasn't part of yours and Kold's deal." Vegeta began. "So I see no reason why I should do it."  
"Well perhaps to HONOUR your blood!" King Vegeta growled.  
"That's what I'm doing." Vegeta replied. "Father, I didn't want to marry Frieza and he didn't want to marry me, so wouldn't it be disrespectful if we performed the bonding in those conditions?"  
"Don't try to be so smart!" King Vegeta snapped. "Have you forgotten that you are a child?! You are powerless, and as your father I expect you to obey me!" he leaned forward. "Now, I have given you the privilege of deciding for yourself when you are ready to bond with Frieza, but I expect you to have bonded sooner or later – and certainly before you are fifteen!"  
"But father –"  
"Understood?!" King Vegeta silenced him.   
"… Yes father." Vegeta hung his head. 


	7. The Bedrooms!

Frieza looked around. He and Vegeta were in the palace their fathers had provided for them. It was based on Planet Frieza, but to make Vegeta feel more secure and at home, King Vegeta had sent over his greatest saiyan servants and guards. In fact, apart from Frieza himself, there was only one changeling in the palace.   
"Hmm…" Frieza mumbled. "It's okay." He made a note of the room, which was the twentieth one he'd been in. Vegeta was off exploring the place, too. "Weird ornaments…" he mumbled when he saw a pot with markings on it that he didn't recognize as being from Planet Frieza. Feeling Vegeta's ki coming nearer, Frieza spoke to him. "Vegeta, did your father give us this?"

"The bedroom!" Vegeta gasped frantically, running into the room.  
"What?" Frieza frowned in confusion, and turned around to look at him. "What about them?"  
"There's no 'them'!" Vegeta protested. "Frieza, our fathers want us to sleep together!"  
"They want us to WHAT?!" Frieza's eyes widened.   
"Oh, that's disgusting!" Vegeta look as if he was about to vomit.  
"That - - I bet this was my father's idea!" Frieza snapped.  
"Yeah, but I can see mine didn't hesitate to agree with it!" Vegeta replied.  
"He - - Father!" Frieza clenched his fist. "I can't believe it, this is too far!"  
"Damn right it's too far!" Vegeta growled.  
"He wants me to share a bed with a child?!"  
"Hey!" Vegeta frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"I don't want to be a pedophile."   
"You're just ageist." Vegeta turned away. "The point is, they both know that neither of us are attracted to men, they both know the age gap is too high, and they both know that we never wanted to be married in the first place!" he exclaimed. "How can they do this?!"  
"Well they have." Frieza said bitterly. "Listen, why don't you have the bed? I'll sleep on the sofa or something."  
"Are you sure?" Vegeta was surprised by his offer.  
"Well would you prefer us sleeping together?!"  
"No thanks!" Vegeta said quickly. "Alright – we'll have it like that."  
"It's settled then." Frieza concluded. "I'll speak to my father later."  
"Not before I speak to mine!"


	8. Phone Call

"You wanted them to SLEEP TOGETHER?!" King Vegeta's eyes were wide. "Well, why not?" Kold asked.   
"Are you completely insane?!"  
"They're married."  
"And they're also children – well, my son is at least." King Vegeta argued. "He is five years old, marriage is one thing but you make him share a bed with a man and he'll be traumatized for life!"  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea it would be so much of a big issue for you." Kold replied.  
"How?!" King Vegeta demanded. "Would you let YOUR five-year-old son sleep with an adult?"  
"Of course." Kold answered. "As long as the adult didn't take advantage."  
"Wha - -" a look of absolute shock spread across King Vegeta's face, before it turned to disgust, and then calm again as he controlled himself. He cleared his throat. "Well – perhaps changelings laws are different, but I don't want my son sharing a bed with Frieza until he is fifteen – twelve, minimum!"  
"I fully understand." Kold bowed. "I'm sorry to have offended you, I simply assumed saiyan laws weren't all that different to ours."  
"… Well… I suppose I could let it slip if you really didn't know…" King Vegeta backed down a little.  
"My apologies."  
"Alright, apology accepted. But get them separate beds!"  
"As soon as possible, Vegeta." Kold promised, hiding an angry glare. 

---That night, Frieza and Vegeta's palace--- 

"What did your father say?" Frieza asked.  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked at him.  
"You were speaking to your father before about the beds, what did he say?"  
"… He said he knew nothing about it." Vegeta told him. He lowered his eyes. "… Kold set up the one bed, my father thought we were going to be separated."  
"… I see." Frieza said. "… I'm sorry about that. He had no right to so."  
"Well… neither of them have been very good to us lately." Vegeta replied.  
"That's true…"  
"We have separate beds now, anyway." Vegeta shrugged.  
"Yes…" Frieza seemed distant. Vegeta looked at him.  
"What?"  
"Hm?" Frieza looked up.  
"You're thinking about something." 

"… Your father," Frieza began. "What did he ask you to do?"  
"Huh?" Vegeta uttered. "What do you mean?"  
"When you were talking to him earlier, I heard you argue with him… you said you wouldn't do something. What was it?"  
"I - -" Vegeta gulped. The bonding! On the phone earlier, King Vegeta had again told Vegeta to bond with Frieza. They'd argued about it… damn! Frieza wasn't supposed to hear!  
"Vegeta?" Frieza looked at him. "Tell me."  
"… It's nothing." Vegeta told him. "Just leave it, okay?"  
"… Fine." Frieza said. "Let's make a deal, I'll stop talking about that call if you stop talking about my bruises."  
"…" Vegeta sighed. "Alright, then."  
"Good." Frieza nodded, and stood up. "I'm going to bed, you should too."  
"Yeah, okay…" Vegeta mumbled. He waited until Frieza had left the room, thought one last time about his father's wishes, and headed off to bed. 


	9. In Love

It had been five long, tense years since Frieza and Vegeta had wed, and their fathers still hadn't stopped ordering their sons around. In fact, the longer Frieza and Vegeta were unbonded, the more King Vegeta pestered Vegeta. And Frieza always did feel that there was something Kold wasn't tell him, although he didn't ask because whenever he did, Kold beat him.   
So, Frieza had put it to the back of his mind and lived with it, even if he was suspicious.

He sat now, in the living room. It was late in the evening and the purple sky was starting to turn black. The fire was burning, and Frieza and Vegeta were both comfortably seated on separate sofas. Frieza was sipping a glass of wine, while the young saiyan prince sat staring into space. He had been doing that a lot lately. Frieza had noticed a change in Vegeta's behavior, it had been going on for a while now. A few months, perhaps. He had mentioned it a couple of times but Vegeta had always insisted that he hadn't noticed any changes at all. Frieza didn't believe him, of course. He thought that perhaps King Vegeta had said something. Well, they had often agreed to not meddle in with each other's relationship with their father, so Frieza ignored Vegeta and treated him like there was no change.

There was a change, however. One that Frieza wouldn't know and Vegeta was shocked and to say the least, devastated to find out. The saiyan was dealing with it however, simply by not letting anything become of it. He looked across the room to Frieza, who didn't really have any expression in particular on his face.   
"…" Vegeta's mind drifted onto his father. Frieza was right about that, part of Vegeta's behavior was to do with his father. King Vegeta had kindly been reminding his son that he had only five years left to bond with Frieza. Five years was a long time though… on the surface. Vegeta remembered how long the past five years had been. They had seemed more like centuries than years!   
But now… it was different. Before a few months ago, time had been dragging on slowly. Since then, however… it had been going quicker. So quick that Vegeta felt the 'deadline' his father had given would soon be tomorrow. It was a somewhat worrying thought, and made him feel slightly nervous.

However, the thing that worried him the most was how he felt about it all. At first, Vegeta had hated the idea. In fact, he would've rather died by his own hand than bonded with Frieza! But now, it was different. Bonding with Frieza… didn't seem like such a bad idea…

"…" Vegeta looked up and was surprised to see that Frieza was lying there asleep. He must've dozed off, too much wine probably. Vegeta chuckled a little. He made his way over to Frieza, and took the almost empty glass of wine from his hand. This was because he had always wondered what wine tasted like, and Frieza had always said a saiyan his age was too young to drink it – which annoyed him.   
"I am not a child." Vegeta frowned at Frieza, and drank the wine. "Ugh!" he pulled a face. "Disgusting!" he shook his head. "That's far too sweet." he put the glass back in Frieza's hand and closed the changeling's fingers around it. "You're welcome to it, Frieza." Vegeta mumbled, and took his hand off Frieza's.   
He then looked at the changeling for a while, and wondered if he would stay there all night or if he was about to wake up.   
"…" he studied Frieza. The changeling was wearing his armor as usual – he never took it off. Not in front of Vegeta, anyway. Vegeta always thought that it was because Kold his him a lot, and the scars and wounds embarrassed Frieza. Vegeta knew that he certainly wouldn't want people to see if his own father had been attacking him.

He thought some more about King Vegeta's demands. They didn't seem so bad now. Not since a few months back… Vegeta wouldn't really if he had to bond with Frieza, in fact he was afraid he may enjoy it. That was why he'd been so devastated at first… he never thought it would happen to him – especially not with Frieza of all people. He had never wanted this, and didn't understand why it was happening now.   
But, now that it had happened… he strangely welcomed it. He didn't understand that either. Vegeta was dealing with it, though… and, as inconvenient and as insane as it was, he had at least started to learn to accept it.   
He was in love. 


	10. Bonding

"You know what this is about, don't you?" King Vegeta asked as he stood, looking down at his seated son.   
"Yes father…" Prince Vegeta mumbled. "And before you ask, no. I haven't bonded with Frieza."  
"I thought you'd say that." King Vegeta folded his arms. "You know the deadline is today, don't you?"  
"Yes, I do." Vegeta replied.  
"So why aren't you bonded?"  
"… I can't." Vegeta told him.  
"Can't?" King Vegeta looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"I can't bond with him." Vegeta answered. He looked at his father. "… I'm sorry."  
"But I have told Kold that you will!" King Vegeta protested.  
"You did WHAT?" Vegeta's eyes widened. "I thought you said this was just a saiyan thing! Something just you wanted!"  
"Yes, well… I had words with Kold and he agreed it would be a good idea."   
"But –"  
"So he's expecting you to bond." King Vegeta said sternly.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing! His father had seemed so much like he was going to keep this whole thing secret from Kold! And now they were both expecting him to bond with Frieza?! He couldn't… that couldn't happen!  
"I won't do it!" Vegeta refused.  
"Why not?!" King Vegeta demanded. "You're fifteen, you've been married to him for ten years! It's about time you bonded with him."  
"You don't get it, you moron!" Vegeta snarled. "I CAN'T do it!"  
"What do you mean?!" King Vegeta insisted. "Do you mean you don't know what to do? It's instinct, boy!"  
"No, I didn't –"  
"Well, in that case I could always tell you what to do –"  
"Father, I know what to do!" Vegeta told him. "I just – can't! Okay?"  
"No, it's not 'okay', Vegeta!" King Vegeta growled. "I want you to bond with Frieza! I gave Kold my word –"  
"Well you shouldn't have done!" Vegeta argued. "You shouldn't have mentioned it, you should've kept it quiet!"  
"Well you're doing it anyway so I don't see why it matters whether he knows or not!"  
"I am NOT –"  
"Yes you are!" King Vegeta shouted. Vegeta fell silent.

"Listen, you may be married but you are still a child and you are still my son!" King Vegeta lectured. "You will obey me and do exactly as I say!"  
"I will not!" Vegeta stood up angrily. "And I don't have to!"  
"Oh yes you do!" King Vegeta growled. "Now stop behaving like a stroppy teenager! Grow up and face your responsibilities!"  
"This isn't a responsibility!" Vegeta protested. "It's a promise to Kold that YOU shouldn't have made!"  
"ENOUGH!" King Vegeta roared. "You WILL bond with Frieza – tonight!"  
"I will not! I won't ever!"  
"Oh yes you will." King Vegeta threatened. "As soon as you get home!"  
"Father, I can't do it!" Vegeta shouted. "And even if I could I wouldn't –"  
"Why can't you do it?!"  
"I - - …" Vegeta didn't want to tell him, no way! He wouldn't understand and to be honest Vegeta was embarrassed to tell him. "… You're right, I don't know what to do." Vegeta lied. "… It's not instinct for me."  
"… I see…" King Vegeta replied. He cleared his throat. "Well, you…" the king felt mildly embarrassed to be talking about this, but his son had to know and what sort of a father refused to teach him?  
"…" Vegeta sat down, and listened. Wondering what on earth he would do when he got home and didn't bond with Frieza.  
"Well… it's rather simple…" King Vegeta began. "You just… bite." He pointed to where the bond mark Vegeta's mother had given him used to be, before it had faded away when she died. "Bite him here… that's all. Enough to draw a little blood."  
"… Okay." Vegeta nodded. "I understand. Thanks."  
"No problem…" King Vegeta mumbled. "Well – go on, then. Go home, and you'll bond with Frieza, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure…" Vegeta said, and stood up. "Yes, father." He turned to leave, and started to plan his excuse for not bonding with Frieza. 


	11. What won't you Tell?

"Frieza…?" Vegeta called. "Frieza?"   
"Your Highness," a servant bowed. Vegeta looked at her.  
"What?"  
"Prince Frieza is having a shower in his bedroom, he said to tell you if you started calling for him."  
"Okay." Vegeta nodded. "Thanks."  
"Yes, Your Highness." The servant bowed again, and walked away.

Vegeta looked around. He had to talk to Frieza… but what would he say? He didn't want to bond… it would hurt him.  
"Shit…" he went into the living room and sat down. "Father, I swear I will kill you one day…" he mumbled. Bonding… Dammit! What would he do?!  
"You're back, I see." Frieza entered the room wearing his usual armor and underwear. "What did your father say?"  
"… He…" Vegeta swallowed. He'd have to tell Frieza. He couldn't hide forever, and if he was honest with himself, running from his problems just made him a coward anyway.  
"… He told me our fathers had agreed on something…"  
"Oh, terrific!" Frieza said down, annoyed. "What do they want us to do this time, have children?!" he protested, and seemed to shudder at the thought. Vegeta noticed this, and crumbled inside at how much Frieza hated their marriage.  
But he wasn't going to let it get to him, he still had to tell Frieza. Tell him – that didn't mean they were going to bond, he was just going to let Frieza know.

"Well?" Frieza looked at him. "What did your father say?"  
"… Are you familiar with the saiyan bond?" Vegeta began.  
"I've heard of it, but I'm sure what it is exactly." Frieza replied.  
"… I suppose it's our version of marriage." Vegeta answered.  
"They want us to have a saiyan wedding?" Frieza asked. "… Hm. Well, alright." He shrugged. "I suppose it's not too much, we're already married anyway so a second ceremony won't mean much."  
"… Saiyan ceremonies are different to yours." Vegeta mumbled.  
"Oh?" Frieza looked at him. "How are they different?"  
"Well… no guests, for a start."  
"Sounds good." Frieza joked a little.  
"And there are no kisses, and you can wear what you like."  
"So… what exactly DO you do?" Frieza didn't see how the saiyan bond did anything at all, were you supposed to just recite something to make a spiritual bond?

Vegeta couldn't take him eyes off the floor, and he could feel himself start to tremble a little as he fought against the knot in his throat that tried desperately not to let him speak.  
"… We… bite."   
"Excuse me?" Frieza blinked.  
"… Here." Vegeta pointed to the same spot his father had pointed to on himself. "We bite here, enough to draw blood. That's the only procedure."  
"… Sort of like a love bite?"   
"… Yeah." Vegeta hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.  
"… Yuck!" Frieza stood up. "That's disgusting, do they really expect us to do that?!"  
"That's right." Vegeta nodded. "My father – he wants it done tonight."  
"Tonight?!"  
"Yes…"  
"Isn't it a bit short notice?!"  
"… Um…" Vegeta gulped. Geez… now look at the mess he'd gotten himself into!

"Vegeta…?" Frieza looked at him. "Did you know about this before?"  
"… Father told me he wanted us bonded ten years ago. He told me the deadline was today, but he swore he wouldn't tell Kold about it!" Vegeta protested. "He said it was just a small thing he wanted to make our marriage more saiyan, he never said he would tell Kold!"  
"But you still didn't think you needed to tell ME?!" Frieza snarled. "Vegeta, how stupid can you be?! Why didn't you think I should know about something like this?!"  
"Well I wasn't going to bond with you no matter what my father said, and if Kold wasn't going to be brought into it then I didn't seen the point in telling you!" Vegeta argued.  
"You should've told me!" Frieza snapped.   
"Well then I'm sorry, but I saw no reason to!"  
"Vegeta, did you really trust your father so much you thought mine wouldn't find out?!"  
"Don't insult my father!" Vegeta ordered angrily.  
"I'm sorry." Frieza apologized. "But surely you knew my father would've found out anyway, you know what he's like! He hears about anything, it doesn't matter how he gets the information!"  
"I didn't want to tell you, okay?!" Vegeta snapped. "I didn't want to bond with you and I didn't want anybody to know about it!"  
"Why not?!"  
"I – … can't tell you." Vegeta lowered his eyes. 

"What?" Frieza looked at him. "Why can't you tell me, what's wrong with you?"  
"… Please just leave it." Vegeta replied. "Are we bonding or not?"  
"… No." Frieza said after a pause. "… No we're not."  
"Then leave it at that." Vegeta said.  
"I want to know what you can't tell me."  
"…" Vegeta shook his head. "It's nothing, okay?"  
"Vegeta –"  
"Leave it." With that, Vegeta stood up, and left the room.


	12. Love into Action

"Arrh!" Vegeta growled as the palm of his father's hand smacked into his face.   
"Vegeta, why didn't you bond?!" King Vegeta demanded. "You'll have Kold losing trust in us!"  
"Why does it matter, what will he do?" Vegeta argued.  
"… I don't know, that's why it matters." King Vegeta said.  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"Nothing. Vegeta, I want you to bond with Frieza!"  
"No – don't change the subject!" Vegeta frowned. "Aren't you safe from Kold?"  
"Well of course I am." King Vegeta insisted. "I just don't want you to make him angry, that's all. Just like I wouldn't want you to make any of my business partners angry."   
"…" Vegeta didn't trust him, was he hiding something?  
"Vegeta, please!" King Vegeta protested. "I am ASKING you now, just bond with Frieza! For once in your life do as I say!"  
"Father, no!" Vegeta snapped. "You can ask me or TELL me as many times as you like I am not –"  
"Vegeta-sama…" a guard interrupted them. King Vegeta looked up.  
"What do you want?"  
"King Kold and Prince Frieza are here to see you, sire."  
"What?" King Vegeta frowned in confusion. "What for?"  
"They didn't say…"  
"Well, send them in."  
"Yes, sire."

Vegeta and King Vegeta waited, and it wasn't long before they heard Kold's voice.  
"Vegeta!" he stepped into the room, followed by a far from happy looking Frieza.  
"Kold, what is all this about?" King Vegeta demanded.  
"My son tells me that they're not going to bond." Kold said.   
"Well, we're not." Frieza replied sternly.  
"Silence!" Kold hissed. "Do you want my fist in your face?"  
"…" Frieza just glared at him, and looked away. Vegeta looked at the two of them. He didn't care what Frieza said, Kold definitely beat him a lot.  
"Now," Kold calmed down and spoke politely to King Vegeta. "I thought that it would be a good idea, since they're never going to bond in their own time, that they do it not."  
"What?!" Frieza and Vegeta's eyes widened.  
"Father, you –"  
"Don't you think so, Vegeta?" Kold ignored his son.  
"I – …" King Vegeta didn't agree with it at all. "The saiyan bond… it is usually a private affair that shouldn't really be done with witnesses."  
"Oh, but I think we can make an exception." Kold said. "This is the only way they'll do it, after all."  
"But Kold –"  
"I know you agree with me deep down." Kold gave King Vegeta a look that made it clear there would be trouble if he still argued now.  
"…" King Vegeta knew exactly what this look meant, and lowered his eyes. He nodded, reluctantly. "Yes, I do."  
"Father!" Vegeta protested. "You don't really?!"  
"Quiet, Vegeta." King Vegeta mumbled. "You brought this upon yourself, I gave you ten years' worth of chances."  
"But –"  
"Excellent." Kold smirked. "Now," he looked at Frieza, and then at Vegeta. "Go on. You know what to do, don't you?"  
"We're not doing it." Vegeta growled.  
"Go _on._"  
"Come on, Vegeta." Frieza was looking at the floor.  
"What?!" Vegeta stared at him in disbelief.   
"It won't be that bad, will it?"  
"I thought you were dead against it!" Vegeta protested.  
"I…" Frieza could feel his father's eyes on him. "I… I changed my mind."  
"Or your father changed it for you."  
"No!" Frieza snapped. "I did it myself, okay?!"  
"… I can't bond with you…" Vegeta almost pleaded.  
"Oh, just do it!" Kold snarled.  
"Do it, son…" King Vegeta said. "It will be over soon enough, alright?"  
"But –"  
"Listen to your father, boy." Kold told him. "Now bond!"

Vegeta looked at Frieza. No… if he bonded – what would happen? Would he be the same…? What if he lost control of himself?!  
_"No." _Vegeta thought. _"I'm much stronger than that. Bonding won't make a difference, I'll still have control."_  
"… Fine." He sighed. "Then let's get it over with…"  
"… Okay." Frieza still didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. So, he made his way over to Vegeta.   
Vegeta glared at King Vegeta and Kold.  
"A little privacy please, if you don't mind!"  
"If we leave then how do we know you've bonded at all?" Kold argued.  
"Kold, don't be a fool!" King Vegeta frowned. "There is no way either of them can escape this room without being caught, and the bonding leaves a scar. We'll know if they've done it, so let's at least let them have their privacy."  
"… Hm. Alright then," Kold looked at the princes. "But don't be too long." He left the room, followed by King Vegeta.

"…" Vegeta stood, staring at the floor.  
"We should get this over with." Frieza said. "Just tell me what I'm supposed to do."  
"… Alright." Vegeta mumbled. "Listen, I'll bite you first, and you just copy me."  
"Okay."  
"…" Vegeta swallowed the lump in his throat, and approached Frieza. He looked at the area just above Frieza's collarbone, closed his eyes shut and bit him. Frieza's eyes widened when he felt Vegeta's sharp teeth digging into him. He hated it. This was definitely the most disgusting thing Frieza had ever experienced in his entire life!   
Vegeta however, felt different. It was sort of a mixture between the warmth of being in love and the excitement of putting that love into action. He didn't want to open his eyes, but then he felt Frieza's blood on his teeth and pulled away, kissing the blood off Frieza's wound as he did so. 

Frieza put his hand on the wound, and looked at the blood on his fingers.  
"And your race does this as an act of love? Well – in most cases."  
"Yes." Vegeta nodded, forcing back the smile that tried to step onto his face.  
"Hm." Frieza mumbled. "Well, I guess it's my turn…" he sighed, and bit Vegeta.   
Vegeta closed his eyes and hoped with his life that Frieza couldn't see the smile on his face, because he couldn't hold it back anymore. This was why he had been so afraid of bonding, he felt closer to Frieza. And as great as that felt, he knew it would just mess up his life from now on. Frieza didn't love him back, and Vegeta was well aware that the scar left on him would mean nothing at all.  
"…" he forced himself not to put his hand on Frieza's back. _"Don't hold him, whatever you do. Don't even touch him…"_  
Frieza felt the blood on his teeth, and pulled away instantly, not even cleaning the wound. He felt sick, and it showed on his expression. Vegeta was hurt to see it.

"There!" Frieza coughed. "Is that it?"  
"Yes, that's all." Vegeta answered.  
"Good! That was disgusting!"  
"… Yeah." Vegeta nodded. "Our fathers really are crazy…"  
"Mm." Frieza mumbled. "Well, let's go and find them. Then I'm going to go home and have a shower."  
"Me too…" 


	13. Get an Heir

It had been tense for the past few months, growing tenser every day. Frieza did feel a slight bond towards Vegeta, and it made him uneasy. Vegeta on the other hand loved the feelings he had for Frieza… but it didn't mean he was happy. He wanted Frieza to feel the same way. Or at least, he wanted Frieza to know how he felt. To be honest, he wanted to blurt it out every time he saw him and scream it from the rooftops for the whole world to hear "I love you I love you I love you!" he was desperate to say it. But he just knew he couldn't…  
"Vegeta…" Frieza entered the room.  
"Yeah?" Vegeta looked at him.  
"Father said he wants us to go to his palace, apparently they both have something to tell us."  
"What?" Vegeta frowned. "My father never mentioned it."  
"Well, they want us there anyway."  
"When?"  
"Now."  
"NOW!" Vegeta protested. "But I just got back from my father's – what do they want us for?"  
"Oh yeah like they're gonna tell us before we get there." Frieza replied bitterly. "Just come, okay! I'll wait for you in the spaceship." He stormed out.  
"What's with him…?" Vegeta mumbled. Strange. He'd noticed over the past few months that Frieza had been really… moody. He'd been short-tempered and snappy even when he was in a good mood! And whenever anyone asked him about it he just yelled at the to back off and leave him alone. He was acting like a pregnant woman!  
"Weird…" Vegeta mumbled, and headed for the spaceship.

* * *

Frieza and Vegeta stood there, staring at their fathers. While Kold was looking as smug and confident as ever, Vegeta noticed that King Vegeta was looking at the ground un a rather uneasy way. Had Kold said something? "Boys…" Kold began. "You've been married for a while now, and now that you are bonded King Vegeta and I think it's about time you made something out of this marriage."  
"What?" Frieza and Vegeta stared at him blankly.  
"Vegeta…" Kold looked at the saiyan king. King Vegeta looked at his son and Kold's, and sighed.  
"Have a baby."  
"W – WHAT!" Frieza practically choked. "Have you gone INSANE!"  
"In case you haven't noticed – we're both male!" Vegeta protested.  
"Yes, but one of you is a saiyan." Kold began.  
"Huh?"  
"Well, I hear that when two male saiyans mate, the weakest becomes pregnant." Kold looked at King Vegeta. "Is that right?"  
"… That's correct." King Vegeta mumbled.  
"So perhaps if you two mated, Vegeta would become pregnant." Kold said.  
"… Is this a joke, father?" Frieza asked.  
"No, of course not." Kold replied. "Why would it be?"  
"Because – it's SICK!" Frieza argued. "I can't believe you're even CONSIDERING this!"  
"Come on you've been married for over ten years! Haven't you ever done anything?" Kold insisted.  
"NO!"  
"We haven't done anything!" Vegeta hoped he sounded more argumentative than disappointed, and he seemed to have succeeded.  
"Well it's time you started doing something!" Kold shot back. Frieza looked at King Vegeta.  
"Do you agree with this too!"  
"Yes." King Vegeta said without hesitation. "You're married, you're bonded… it's about time you produced an heir."  
"But father –"  
"You heard me, Vegeta." King Vegeta sternly silenced him.  
"I want you two to start trying tonight!" Kold said. "Get that heir!"  
"Father –"  
"SILENCE Frieza!" he roared. "If you don't have a child then you will be PUNISHED!" he looked at Vegeta. "_Both_ of you."  
"…" a cold shiver went down King Vegeta's spine, but he just stared silently at the ground, not looking at his pleading son.

* * *

Vegeta and Frieza sat uncomfortably one of the living rooms. Vegeta was seated in an armchair which Frieza sat on the couch, both trying to ignore the huge tension that was building between them.  
"… Well we're both agreed that we shouldn't do it, right?" Frieza said.  
"…" Vegeta didn't reply. _"No."_  
"Vegeta?" Frieza looked at him.  
"… Kold's threat." Vegeta said. "What kind of punishment does he have in mind?"  
"Probably death." Frieza shrugged. "Not that he'll do it." His fist clenched a little, and he hissed: "Coward."  
"So what would he do?" Vegeta asked.  
"… I'm not sure." Frieza admitted.  
"… Maybe we should do it." Vegeta blurted out the words before he could even think to stop himself.  
"What!" Frieza stared at him in disbelief.  
"Well -" Shit! Why did he say that! Vegeta tried desperately to think of a way out of this. "I just – don't think it's worth getting killed or beaten up –"  
"You mean it wouldn't BOTHER you!" Frieza's eyes were wide.  
"Of course it would!" Vegeta protested. "But – I'd rather not get beaten up or anything. I'd prefer to just do what they want and get it over with…"  
"… Seriously?" Frieza looked at him.  
"Well… it'll just be the one time, right?" Vegeta mumbled, reddening. "And then… that'll be it. Over."  
"Yeah, and we're stuck with a baby!"  
"Well… how about I just aborted and said I miscarried?" Vegeta shrugged, not planning to do that even if he did get pregnant.  
"…" Frieza shifted uncomfortably. "You sure you'd feel… alright with it?"  
"Yeah…" Vegeta said.  
"… Okay." Frieza reddened. "So fine we'll do it – once."  
"Okay." Vegeta forced himself not jump up and embrace him.


	14. Undressed

-Note from the Author-  
Okay so anyone who's been waiting for updates for a while (I'm sorry!) thank Rachael for this one :P Denise I know you've been asking me since the release of chapter 13 for this chapter, and I know I keep saying I'll continue with the fic but... even though I wanted to continue with this, I just couldn't find the time, and when I did have time, I lacked inspiration ;  
But for some reason Rachael, your review gave me that extra boost that I needed to write the next chapter Thanks! I hope you all like this one, I know you've been waiting ages and I'm sorry! Won't happen again! (Well... hopefully.)

* * *

Vegeta sat nervously on the bed, next to Frieza.  
"…"  
"…" they both sat in silence, waiting for the other to say something. Eventually, Vegeta built up the courage to open his mouth and speak.  
"So should we start?" he said.  
"Okay." Frieza looked at him. "… You begin." Vegeta was motionless for a while, and then leaned forward to grab Frieza's face and push his lips into his, kissing him passionately. Frieza tensed up as Vegeta kissed him, but he didn't bother to fight. Instead he simply closed his eyes and gave into the hungry saiyan. What could be worse than what they were about to do anyway?

Vegeta released Frieza's lips from his grasp, and moved ferociously down his neck, becoming annoyed at the armour on his chest.  
"We should undress." He told Frieza, and started to remove his clothes. Frieza just sat there, his face red with embarrassment.  
"Vegeta…"  
"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked him, he was now naked.  
"… I want to keep my armour on." Frieza told him, and removed his underwear. "Okay?"  
"Why?" Vegeta questioned. He laughed. "What, do you have some kind of hideous birthmark?"  
"…" Frieza looked away. "Sort of."  
"What?" Vegeta frowned in confusion. Frieza remained silent. "Let me see." Vegeta reached out to touch Frieza's armour, but the changeling flinched away from him. Vegeta opened out his hand. "Please?" he asked gently. "Frieza… whatever it is, I won't mind."  
"… Just say you won't make a fuss." Frieza replied.  
"Why would I do that?" Vegeta asked. Frieza slipped off his armour and tossed it to the floor, revealing his bare torso. Vegeta looked at him, and his eyes widened.

There was nothing wrong with Frieza's shape. He was slim, and at the same time muscular and strong-looking. But his whole torso, it was covered in injuries. Cuts, bruises, some of them were quite old, and some looked as if they had been inflicted on him recently. Others had already turned into scars. He looked as if he's just come out of six month's torture!  
"Well?" Frieza's interrupted Vegeta's gaze. "Aren't you going to say anything?" it sounded like a challenge.  
"Frieza…" Vegeta was still staring in disbelief at him. "How…?" his face suddenly grew angry. "Your father did this, didn't he!" he accused. "All your life he's been beating you up!"  
"I told you not to make a fuss." Frieza said.  
"What else am I supposed to do!" Vegeta protested. "Frieza…" he looked at him sternly. "I love you." He swallowed, shocked that he'd just said that, and waited for a response. Frieza just stared at him for a moment or two, and then turned away.  
"Let's just do this."  
"What?" Vegeta choked. "You're not going to say anything? I've just told you that I love you!"  
"I know." Frieza replied. "Come on, stop wasting time."  
"…" Vegeta's heart broke. Was that it? Frieza didn't even care! Was Vegeta really that worthless? Did Frieza really think so little of him?  
"Vegeta…" Vegeta's eyes moved back into Frieza in response. "Please…" Frieza reached over to take Vegeta's hand and put it on his injured chest. "… Help me."  
"Frieza…" Vegeta collapsed against him, and wrapped his arms around the changeling's back. Holding him. He closed his eyes, and started to kiss Frieza; first his neck, nuzzling against the scar he had made as a sign of love, and then down to Frieza's chest to tenderly kiss the scars, cuts and bruises Kold had inflicted on his son out of the cruelty of his own ruthless heart. Frieza flinched, still sore from the injuries, but he made no sign of wanting Vegeta to stop loving him, and instead he put him own arms around the saiyan. A tear escaped Frieza's closed eye as Vegeta's gentle lips pressed softly against his skin. Frieza petted Vegeta's hair a little as the younger prince kissed him. Vegeta responded with a purr, and then spoke to him.  
"Frieza…" he said in barely even a whisper. "To get a baby, you'll have to…"  
"I know." Frieza interrupted him. "I know that, but please… save it for another time." Another single tear crept out of his still closed eye. "For once, I don't want to be independent. Vegeta…" he looked at the saiyan prince. "Just for tonight, please protect me."  
"Frieza…?"  
"Please." Frieza begged, a few more tears escaping. "Let me rest in your arms. I want to be saved."  
"… Okay." Vegeta said softly. He pulled Frieza close against him and held him there tenderly. "Okay…" he kissed Frieza one more time, and laid him down carefully on the bed, ready to love him.

* * *

Frieza's eyelids fluttered, and slowly opened. He stared ahead of him at the wall opposite, not really thinking about anything at all for a moment. Then, he started to wonder where Vegeta was.  
"Hey." Like magic Vegeta came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He made his way over to the bed, and sat down. "You're up late."  
"Sorry." Frieza replied.  
"It's okay." Vegeta watched him for a while as he stared into space, and the saiyan blushed a little as a look of guilt came over his face. "Was I… too rough on you?"  
"No." Frieza answered. "You were soft."  
"You just looked kind of dazed…"  
"I was just thinking." Frieza told him.  
"About what?"  
"…" Frieza turned over, his back to the saiyan. "Nothing. Forget it."  
"… Okay." Vegeta's heart sank a little again, and he stood up. "I'm gonna get dressed."  
"Fine." Frieza replied. Vegeta looked at him for a while. What was wrong with him?  
_"Leave him for a while." _Vegeta thought to himself, and turned to leave the room.  
Meanwhile Frieza continued to stare into space. Both elated about last night… and frightened.


	15. Get Them Divorced!

"Sire, Prince Frieza is here to see you." One of Kold's servants announced from the doorway of the room.  
"Ah, good." Kold replied as stood with his hands behind his back staring out of the tall glass door that led to a balcony at the back of the room. "Bring him in."  
"Sire." The servant bowed, and moved aside to allow Frieza to enter.  
"You said you wanted to see me, father…" Frieza began.  
"Yes, I did." Kold turned to face him. He looked at the servant. "Dismissed." The servant bowed again, and left the room. Kold moved his eyes to Frieza. "Have a seat."  
"…" silently, Frieza obeyed his father's command and sat down on one of the chairs that were placed along the walls of the room.  
"Now…" Kold looked at his son. "Am I to be expecting a grandchild in the near future?"  
"… Not yet." Frieza answered quietly.  
"Really?" Kold was extremely angered at this, but managed to hold back his anger and remain calm. "After the two of you swore you would have sex last night?"  
"We did – but…" Frieza reddened, and looked at the ground. "It was just Vegeta, who…" his face darkened. "I didn't plant any sperm in him."  
"So you're saying you had sex for pleasure? With no intention of having a child?" Kold asked.  
"… Yes."  
"I see…" what did this mean? Why would Frieza do that if it wasn't going to give him a child? Oh no… that fool! "You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?"  
"What!" Frieza gasped. "N-No father! I haven't, I swear!"

"Frieza…" Kold approached his son. "Don't you remember that little talk we had…?"  
"Yes…" Frieza thought back to a few days before his and Vegeta's marriage, when Kold had made it quite clear that if Frieza ever fell in love with the saiyan prince, both of them would be killed.  
"Well then…" Kold stood over his son, casting a shadow over the smaller changeling. "Why do you insist on… **disobeying me!**" he roared the last part of his sentence and threw out his mighty hand to grab Frieza by the throat and hold him up so that the prince's eyes were level with his. "Now tell me this." Kold snarled. "While you were 'making love' to this pathetic excuse for an animal, did you remove _all_ of your clothes?"  
"I – I…" Frieza choked. Kold was strangling him that very second, but the prince was also too petrified to talk properly. "I…"  
"_**Frieza.**_" Kold growled. "Did you?"  
"… Yes." Frieza answered. "Father –"  
"You **stupid boy**!" Kold threw Frieza to the floor. "What are you trying to do! Do you think he won't tell him father what he saw!"  
"He promised he wouldn't say –"  
"Oh he promised, did he! I suppose that means he'll take it to the grave with him!" Kold shouted. "You idiot, he lied to you! If he tells his father do you know what will happen!"  
"Father –"  
"If he tells his father, King Vegeta will become afraid. He'll get you two divorced, and then you won't have an heir and you won't have Planet Vegeta! And do you know what else will happen if it goes any further than those two saiyans! If our race hears about this, I'll be **ruined**! My own people will turn against me if they find out about this!"  
"They won't!" Frieza protested.  
"And how do you know that?" Kold glared at him. "How do you know **that!**" he picked Frieza up and threw him into the wall, and went to pick him up again to punch him.  
"Father!" Frieza cried out. "Don't! Please!"  
"Oh, you don't want me to?" Kold hissed. "You don't want me to break every bone in your pathetic, useless little body?"  
"Please…" Frieza begged.  
"Alright…" Kold looked at him. "I suppose I can spare you." He dropped Frieza, making him land hard on the floor. "But…" he knelt down to look at his son. "If I find out that monkey has told his father all about your little birthmarks, your life won't be worth saving. Understand?"  
"Yes father…" Frieza mumbled shakily.  
"Good boy." Kold smirked, and left the room.

Frieza waited until Kold's footsteps had completely died down and he could no longer feel his ki, and sat up. He was more than relieved that Kold had been so light on him, but the fear was still there. Would Vegeta really tell King Vegeta what he saw…?  
"No." Frieza shook his head. "Impossible. He wouldn't dare."

– – – Planet Vegeta – – –

"I'm not lying!" Vegeta protested. "Father, I was right! Kold **is** abusing Frieza, he had scars all over him and wounds that can only be a day or two old!"  
"…" King Vegeta stood there listening to his son. "Vegeta, if this is a lie to try to get you a divorce –"  
"It isn't!" Vegeta promised. "I swear on my life it is no lie, father. I saw those injuries with my own eyes! Kold is attacking him!  
"I see…" the saiyan king mused. "Alright, fine. I'll do something about it."  
"You'll kill Kold and rescue Frieza!" the prince's face lit up.  
"What? Why would I do that?" King Vegeta looked at him. "I couldn't care less about what happens to Frieza, why would I waste my saiyan army trying to protect somebody else's son?"  
"Then what are you going to do?" Vegeta asked.  
"Get you divorced." King Vegeta told him. "Tomorrow, at the **very** latest."


	16. King Kold Finds Out!

Frieza raised his head as Vegeta came racing into the room. He was at home now, and had been waiting impatiently for the saiyan prince's return.  
"Where have you been!" Frieza demanded. "I've been sitting here for hours –" "Frieza, it's my father!" Vegeta panted breathlessly, he looked like he had come here in a hurry.  
"What's happened?" Frieza stood up.  
"He – he wants to get us divorced!" Vegeta told him.  
"What! Why!" Frieza gasped. "But this marriage means everything to him!" he frowned at sternly Vegeta. "Why has he changed his mind?"  
"I – I…" Vegeta looked at the ground. "… I'm sorry." He said. "I was trying to help you."  
"Vegeta…?" Frieza looked at him, and a slight panic started to rise within him as he watched the saiyan's look of guilt and regret fill up his entire face. What had Vegeta done…? He couldn't have told King Vegeta, could he? No… no way!  
"Did you?" Frieza asked.  
"Did I what?" Vegeta looked at him. "You mean –"  
"Yes! Did you tell him about what you saw!" Frieza took a desperate step towards the saiyan. _**"Did you!"**_  
"Frieza, forgive me!" Vegeta begged. "I thought he would help, I thought he would send his army, I thought he would make Kold stop hurting you –"  
"You **bastard!**" Frieza shouted. "Do you know what you've done!"  
"It's okay – there's no way he can make us get divorced! He just can't –"  
"I don't care about that!" Frieza snapped. "You don't know what my father's like! You stupid monkey, you're totally clueless!"  
"Frieza…?" Vegeta looked at him, becoming a little afraid. He'd never seen Frieza so angry before… "… I'm sorry." He pleaded. "Tell me you don't hate me."  
"What! Are you serious!" Frieza protested in utter disbelief. "**Why** are you worrying about that now! Our **lives** are in danger!" he stared at Vegeta. "I spoke to my father before! He said that if you **ever** breathe a word about what you saw to your father or anybody else he'll kill both of us!"  
"! He he said that!" Vegeta choked. "Was he serious!"  
"Deadly." Frieza answered. "This isn't just one of his empty threats. He _will_ kill us."  
"No – no he can't!" Vegeta shook his head. _"Get a grip! You think father will allow that!"_ He looked at Frieza. "My father won't allow that to happen. If your father so much as touches me then –"  
"You think **that** will make a difference!" Frieza interrupted. "Vegeta do you know how _strong_ my father is! Even if every saiyan on your entire planet fought together against him they still wouldn't win! None of us stand a chance against him!"  
"So what do we do!" Vegeta protested, panic rising. What had he done! Was Kold really that powerful!  
"We have to stop my father finding out!" Frieza answered. "Call your father – make sure he does not mention any of this to my father! Just as long as my father doesn't find out that anyone except you knows, we'll be okay."  
"Okay, I'll tell my father not to see yours." Vegeta nodded.  
"Whatever happens your father **cannot** mention what you saw to mine."

On Kold's planet

"Sire, King Vegeta is here to see you." The servant announced.  
"King Vegeta?" Kold frowned in confusion. "I never asked for him to visit…"  
"Should I tell him you are unavailable?" the servant asked.  
"No, it's okay. Let him in." Kold answered. The servant bowed, and allowed the saiyan king to enter the room. He then left obediently.  
"Vegeta, what is the meaning of this?" Kold asked.  
"Is it true?" King Vegeta demanded.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Is what my son has told me true?" King Vegeta glared at the changeling king. "Have you been beating up your own son?"  
"Oh… he told you that, did he?" Kold said calmly. _"Frieza, you bastard…"_  
"So it is true then." King Vegeta said.  
"No, it is not true." King Kold replied. "Your son is lying, I haven't laid a finger on Frieza."  
"Lying!" King Vegeta snarled. "Why would my son lie to me at all, let alone about something like that!"  
"Perhaps my son put him up to it." Kold answered. "I'm sorry, he has a tendency to do this sort of thing. He's a bad person."  
"I don't believe you." King Vegeta said. "Frieza isn't the only person you've mistreated."  
"What do you mean, Vegeta?" Kold asked innocently.  
"We both know that." King Vegeta replied. "I won't stand for it anymore, if you can hurt your own son then just what will you do to mine!"  
"About as much as I did to you." Kold smirked. "I could even kill him if I wanted. What will you do about it?"  
"… You won't kill him." King Vegeta threatened. "You want the grandson he can give you."  
"What did you come here for?" Kold asked.  
"A divorce. I don't want our sons to be married anymore." King Vegeta told him simply.  
"Alright." Kold replied. "You can get your divorce. But let's go and see the boys first, alright? I want us to tell them together."  
"… What have you got planned?" the saiyan king looked at him suspiciously.  
"Nothing. I've been meaning to get them divorced too, actually. Frieza says the marriage isn't working out." Kold lied.  
"… Hm." King Vegeta knew he couldn't trust this man, and he knew he was planning something. But what could he do? He had to get Prince Vegeta away from these changelings. "Alright." He said. "I'll come to see them with you."  
The changeling king smirked. "Excellent."


	17. I'll Kill You First

Frieza paced back and forth tensely as he waited for Vegeta to come off the phone. What was taking him so long!  
"Frieza!" Vegeta came racing into the room.  
"Did you call him?" Frieza demanded.  
"He's not there!" Vegeta gasped. "He's on his way here – with King Kold!"  
"What!" Frieza's eyes widened. "Did he tell my father!"  
"I don't know!" Vegeta answered. "Frieza what are we going to do!"  
"Well first of all I'm going to kill you," Frieza replied. "And then I'm going to panic."  
"Frieza, seriously!" Vegeta protested. "Will Kold really kill us?"  
"Oh, I have no idea!" Frieza snapped. "Since my brother died I've been his only heir but…" he shook his head. "If he kills me he can still have another child, all he has to do is spend one night with a servant."  
"… This is stupid!" Vegeta insisted. "How strong can he be? If you father and I all fight against him –"  
"We won't stand a chance." Frieza glared at the prince. "My father is the most powerful being in the universe!"  
"Maybe but what if we all went against him?"  
"It wouldn't make a difference!" Frieza shouted. "We need to think of something…" he sat down. "Perhaps if we just keep quiet when he arrives and give into any of his demands he'll let us live with a beating…"  
"What!" Vegeta choked. "No!" he approached the changeling prince. "Frieza, you can't keep doing this! Why do you always let him push you around!"  
"Stay out of it, Vegeta." Frieza growled.  
"Frieza –"  
"**_Boys!_**"

The princes both exchanged terrified glances when they heard the sound of Kold's booming voice. They raised their heads, and watched as King Kold entered the room, followed by the saiyan King Vegeta.   
"Father!" Frieza kneeled at his feet. "I –"  
"Get up, child." Kold ordered in disgust. Frieza immediately obeyed.   
"…" Vegeta stepped forward to stand beside Frieza, and he glared up at Kold. "What do you want?" as he said that in such a demanding manner he could feel Frieza's anger at him and knew that if the changeling prince had the right to move his head he'd be glaring at Vegeta right now.  
"It's not what _I_ want, Vegeta." Kold answered with a smirk. "It's what your father wants."  
"What?"  
"Hm hm…" Kold chuckled, and put his hand on King Vegeta's shoulder. The saiyan king hunched up a little, and a cold anger came across his face. "The saiyan king thinks you two should get divorced." Kold continued. He looked at the princes. "What do you think, boys?"  
"… Yes father." Frieza said obediently.   
"No!" Vegeta argued. The other three looked at him. Vegeta could feel Frieza's eyes burning holes into his skin, but as much as he hated the thought of Frieza being angry at him, he couldn't just stand there in silence. Vegeta glared at Kold. "I don't want a divorce, and I don't think Frieza does either!"  
"What!" Frieza gasped. What was he saying! Did he… did he think Frieza was in _love_ with him? _"Because of that night…?"_ Frieza thought silently. No… it wasn't love. Please not love! "Is that so?" Kold asked. He turned to the saiyan king. "Well Vegeta the boys don't want a divorce."  
"I don't care." King Vegeta snarled. "They're getting divorced!"  
"No father!" Vegeta begged. "We can't! I don't want to!"  
"And give me one good reason why." King Vegeta challenged.  
"Because I love Frieza!" Vegeta blurted it out before he even had a chance to think about it.  
"Vegeta…" Frieza mumbled, reddening.

King Vegeta stood there, his mouth hanging open in shock.  
"You…" he choked. "You love him…?"  
"Yes." Vegeta said boldly. He knew Frieza was afraid of what would happen now, and he knew he should be too. But for some reason he wasn't. Actually, he'd never felt so brave. It seemed that stopping this divorce was the only thing that mattered, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't possibly fear for his life right now. Instead, he glared at Kold.   
"Listen. I know what you've been doing to Frieza, I've seen the scars."   
"Vegeta, don't!" Frieza cried out, terrified of what Kold would do if the saiyan carried on. But Kold just stood there, listening to Vegeta. Oh yes he was slowly becoming more and more angry, but not a speck of it showed up on his face.  
Vegeta ignored Frieza's plea, and continued to face the mighty changeling king that had bullied both his son and King Vegeta himself – but of course Prince Vegeta had no idea about his father's injuries.   
"I don't care what you try to do to me and I don't care how powerful you are. I won't allow you to hurt him anymore." He glared darkly at the changeling king. "I love Frieza. I've been in love with him for a very long time now and I am **not** going to step aside and let you treat him the way you do!"  
"Vegeta…" Frieza tone was soft as he listening to the saiyan's words. They touched him enough to make him want to cry, and at the same time confused him. This was all new to him, being cared for, and he didn't know how to react.  
"… That's interesting." Kold said to the saiyan prince. "And do you intend to _kill_ me, Vegeta?"  
"… If I must." Vegeta answered. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect Frieza."  
"Well then." Kold smirked. "I suppose I'd better kill you first."


	18. It's Over Now

Vegeta cried out as Kold threw himself at the prince, punching him to the other side of the room. Frieza flinched, but was far too afraid to stand up against his father. Instead he just watched, praying that his life at least would be spared.  
"Do you still wish to defy me, Vegeta?" Kold demanded with a cruel smirk.  
"Yes…" Vegeta rose to his feet. "For as long as you hurt him!" he powered up, and glared at Kold. "So get used to it!"  
"Vegeta!" King Vegeta cried. "Stop it at once! Come on; leave Kold to do what he likes to Frieza."  
"No!" Vegeta yelled. He looked sternly at his father. "Didn't I say before? I love Frieza, and I'll protect him no matter what!"  
_"Vegeta…" _Frieza watched him timidly, the smallest of blushes on his face. Why…? Why was Vegeta doing this? How could he possibly love such a weak being?  
"And if that means I have to fight Kold, maybe even get killed…" Vegeta looked at the changeling king. "Then that's what I'll do!"  
"What!" King Vegeta's eyes widened. _"He really does love him!"_  
"How noble." Kold smirked. He looked at the saiyan king. "Wouldn't you say, Vegeta?"  
"All saiyans are noble." King Vegeta growled. "And all saiyans are brave – something that you never will be!"  
"Hm?" Kold tilted his head. "What do you mean?"  
"Coward!" King Vegeta shouted at him. "You only fight battles that aren't fair! You would never have the courage to stand up to someone who abused you!"  
"That's true, Vegeta. I only fight battles I know I can win." Kold replied, and added. "Like this one."  
"So come on!" Vegeta shouted. "Fight it!"  
"Soon." Kold told him. "But first…" he made his way over to Frieza, whose eyes widened and he scurried as close to the wall as he could in pure fear. Kold peered down at his son, and smirked. "This boy has been bothering me for a very long enough."  
"No!" Vegeta gasped.  
"Father, pleases!" Frieza begged for his life.

_**"No!" **_Vegeta threw himself at Kold but Kold punched him away, sending him flying into King Vegeta.  
_"Vegeta!" _Frieza flinched, and whimpered. Kold grabbed his tail and picked him up, dangling him like a toy.  
"You were an amusing son to have, Frieza." Kold admitted. "But certainly not useful."  
"Please Father…"  
King Vegeta ran over to his son and helped him up onto his knees, Vegeta leaning against up.  
"Come on." King Vegeta mumbled to him. "Let's leave them to it. Frieza's as good as dead, we might as well –"  
"No!" Vegeta shouted at him. King Vegeta stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and anger.  
"No!"  
"You don't know what love is, do you Father?" Vegeta answered. "If you did you wouldn't have to ask me why I'm doing this."  
"Doing what?"  
"Nya!" Vegeta leant to his feet and charged at Kold. _**"Leave him alone!"**_  
"Vegeta!"  
"Get away!" Kold threw Frieza to the ground and tackled Vegeta.  
"Vegeta!" King Vegeta repeated, and leapt into the fight.

Propped up against the wall, Frieza watched the scene. Vegeta would surely die… why was he protecting him? Naivety, perhaps. What a fool.  
"Frieza, run!" Vegeta shouted as he and King Vegeta battled King Kold. "Please!"  
"I…" Frieza began.  
"Persistent vermin!" Kold snarled at the saiyans. "Tell you what Frieza, kill them and I'll let you live another day."  
"…" Frieza didn't respond. Kold grabbed Vegeta by the throat, and held him in front of Frieza.  
"Let go!" King Vegeta charged at him but Kold blasted him away, knocking him unconscious against the floor. Frieza flinched as he did so.  
"Well?" Kold stared at him son, and held up the saiyan. "Here, you have a clear shot of him. So do it."  
"Father…" Frieza said.  
"Come on."  
"…" Reluctantly, Frieza started to build a ki ball. Vegeta's eyes widened as he did so.  
"Frieza…!" he choked. _"You'll really do it, won't you? Frieza…" _he gazed pitifully down at his prince. "If it buys you another day, then I'm happy to die."  
"!" Frieza gasped in shock. "V-Vegeta!" it was too much for him to take, and he was sure tears were forming in his eyes. "How can you…"  
"Frieza! I'm losing my patience!" Kold snapped.  
"…" Frieza's face grew stern, and the ki ball started to grow. "Oh…" he growled. _**"Shut up!" **_before he could even realise it Frieza sent a blast so powerful flying at Kold's face that Vegeta was blown out of his grip.  
"Gnyg!" he gagged as he hit the floor hard. "Frieza!"  
Vegeta leapt to his feet to see Kold lying dead on the floor, his body in pieces. Vegeta then moved his eyes over to Frieza, who stood staring in a mixture of shock and horror at his dead father.  
"Vegeta…" Frieza said weakly.  
"Frieza…!" Vegeta ran over to him, and caught the changeling prince just as he fell to his knees. Kneeling down with him, Vegeta hugged Frieza tight. "It's okay."  
"Vegeta…" Frieza whimpered.  
"Ssh." Vegeta kissed his cheek. "It's okay. You did it." He smiled, and pulled Frieza closer to him. "You're safe now."  
"…" Frieza closed his eyes. "I know…"

Vegeta looked at the prince, and he just had to know. He had to know if Frieza's feelings were still the same. Had Vegeta changed him at all? He couldn't stand not finding out.  
"Frieza," he began.  
"Yes?"  
"… Do you love me?"  
"…" Frieza stared at the ground. Did he? Vegeta had been the only person that had ever cared for him… but what was love? He didn't understand it.  
"Frieza?"  
"I don't know." Frieza answered.  
"Okay…" Vegeta felt hurt again, but he forced himself not to let it show, and just held Frieza there.  
"…" Frieza leaned against Vegeta. Strange… this didn't feel wrong anymore. What did this mean…? Did he love him after all?  
"Vegeta." Frieza said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's live together." Frieza turned to look into the saiyan's eyes. "Until I can answer you."  
"Frieza…" Vegeta smiled. "Yes!" he hugged Frieza tight. "I'm so glad you're saying this! I promise I'll take care of you from now on, I'll protect you from everything! I love you, Frieza."  
""


	19. Epilogue The Answer

The gentle summer breeze blew lightly through his spiky black hair as the sun put sparkles in the young saiyan's eyes. His furry tail was tied firmly around his waist, and he stared at his reflection in the lake that lay within one of his father's enormous gardens. Two ruby eyes stared back at him from the water, gazing curiously up at him.  
"…" he reached out to touch the reflection, and the figure vanished. Why did that always happen?  
"Peachtin!" his grandfather called. The boy stood up and turned to look at his grandfather King Vegeta. King Vegeta peered down at him. He was not at all satisfied with the boy's red eyes or the black lines that ran down his face, but he was pleased with the child's otherwise saiyan features and his incredible strength. "Follow me, I'll teach you how to improve your ki attacks."  
"Tell me about the Super Saiyan as well!" the boy demanded excitedly as he followed his grandfather.  
"I will."

Meanwhile, the changeling prince Frieza stood high on the balcony outside their bedroom, watching the scene. He didn't flinch when he felt two arms slide around his waist.  
"So?" Prince Vegeta began.  
"What?" Frieza pretended he didn't know.  
"Come on!" Vegeta whined. "You own your father's empire, Peactin is strong and healthy, and despite everything my father has accepted that you and I are in love –"  
"He must have had feelings of his own for your mother, or he never would have forgiven you for loving me." Frieza commented.  
"Maybe…" Vegeta said. "But life is perfect." He looked at the changeling king. "So when are you going to tell me how you feel?"  
"You fool." Frieza turned around, planted a kiss on the saiyan's lips, and walked past him. "You expect me to tell you?"  
"Frieza!" Vegeta protested. "That isn't fair!"  
"Vegeta…" Frieza began, and turned to face him. "Despite me telling you _**not to**_, you saved me from my father, you gave me this life, a marriage, a son…" he looked at him, and smirked. "And I haven't left you yet, have I? So what do you think?"  
Vegeta stared at him for a while, then smiled.

* * *

_Hey, Hey  
Did you ever think  
There might be another way  
To just feel better,  
Just feel better about today_

_Oh no  
If you never want to have  
To turn and go away  
You might feel better,  
Might feel better if you stay_

_Yeah yeah  
I bet you haven't heard  
A word I've said  
Yeah yeah  
If you've had enough  
Of all your tryin'  
Just give up  
The state of mind you're in_

_If you want to be somebody else,  
If you're tired of fighting battles with yourself  
If you want to be somebody else  
Change your mind_

_Hey, hey  
Have you ever danced in the rain  
Or thanked the sun  
Just for shining- just for shining  
Or the sea?  
Oh no- take it all in  
The world's a show  
And yeah, you look much better,  
Look much better when you glow_

_Yeah yeah  
I bet you haven't heard  
A word I've said  
Yeah yeah  
If you've had enough  
Of all your tryin'  
Just give up  
The state of mind you're in_

_If you want to be somebody else,  
If you're tired of fighting battles with yourself  
If you want to be somebody else  
Change your mind_

_Hey, hey  
what ya say  
We both go and seize the day  
'cause what's your hurry  
what's your hurry anyway_

_Yeah yeah  
I bet you haven't heard  
A word I've said  
Yeah yeah  
If you've had enough  
Of all your tryin'  
Just give up  
The state of mind you're in_

_If you want to be somebody else,  
If you're tired of fighting battles with yourself  
If you want to be somebody else  
Change your mind..._

_

* * *

_

The Song:  
Change Your Mind  
By Sister Hazel

Thanks to:-

Veromorphia  
Denia  
Bishounenlvr

For supporting this fic all the way through, I know my updates weren't frequent ; And you sure did wait a while for the ending... hehe... But I'd like to say I'm really grateful that you always stuck with it, so thank you for believing in me! I hope you liked the ending!

Oh yeah and I'm officially retiring from fanfiction... so, see you on I finally finish my original anyway haha :P)

Ja!


End file.
